marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon X Vol 3 9
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Adamantium Cyborgs ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Eaglestar safe house *** **** Eaglestar International headquarters *** *** ** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * | Synopsis1 = Eighty-two miles south of Pahaska Tepee, Wyoming, Laura Kinney, a.k.a. Wolverine meets with the Weapon X Team consisting of Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabretooth, Logan, f.k.a. Wolverine and James Proudstar, a.k.a. Warpath. They explain the situation at hand: Reverend Stryker created a monster half-Hulk, half-Wolverine, by the name of Weapon H, who obviously turned on his creators and now is their time to stop him. Laura and Sabretooth have a little brawl, from which Laura easily comes on top, because he believes the "Hulkverine" should be killed without second thought, while Laura and Logan believe he should be freed of his mind-control first. As Warpath makes no argument in favor of Victor, the team goes for the second option. Nearby, in a classified location, Dr. Alba approaches an Eaglestar Safe House where she has reason to believe, as she explains in the most condescending way to Stryker, Weapon H is hiding. As she opens the door, she's greeted by Clayton himself, with a rifle pointed at her chest. There's a lot of soldiers on the ground and Alba is surprised to see they are alive, meaning his self-control is higher than expected or, which seems more likely judging from the small hematomas on their faces, that somebody else subdued them. Clayton remembers Doctor Alba from the Eaglestar experiments and orders her to tell him where her "friends" are. Meanwhile, the Weapon X Team arrive on a cliff close to the safehouse, but Laura decides against sending Warpath ahead to check out the situation for fear that Clayton may notice them and flee. Back at the Safe House, Alba reminds Clayton about his past: he was part of an Eaglestar Team on a mission to kill some rebel villagers in Ujanka who had sabotaged a Roxxon pipeline, but he turned on his own teammates and was then sold to Stryker to do whatever he wanted with him. Clayton wants to know about his family and, because Stryker is sure to know about it, he threatens Alba to reveal where he hides. Surprisingly, she agrees to it. Stryker, who has listened to the whole conversation, damns the woman and orders his Cyborgs to attack the facility. Alba whispers something in Clayton's ear, actually taking control of his mind and body: so, he transforms into the Hulkverine monster and destroys everyone of Stryker's cyborgs outside. Stryker himself is found bleeding on the ground and Alba orders telepatically to kill him. Weapon H hits him in the chest with his claws, then, on his knees, hugs in deference his master, Doctor Alba. 97 seconds later, the Weapon X Team arrives on location to find the remains of the battle. While Sabretooth and Logan fight about whose fault it is for their delay, Laura finds Reverend Stryker: he's actually been turned into an Adamantium Cyborg himself, so he survived but is completely unable to move. He promises he'll take them to Weapon H and tell them everything they need to know to stop him. | Solicit = THE HUNT FOR WEAPON H: PART 3 • SABERTOOTH believes WEAPON H must die, but OLD MAN LOGAN is intent on stopping him before he can. • Weapon H is looking for answers, but only finds more questions and a more violent path. • Will Logan find Weapon H before its purpose is fulfilled? • Guest starring ALL-NEW WOLVERINE | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included